


Grapefruit

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Fíli, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:32:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3403940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nori finally gets a chance to enjoy his girlfriend’s chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grapefruit

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for anon’s “DOYC playing with his dwarflady girlfriend's bosom” prompt on [The Hobbit Kink Meme](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/11476.html?thread=23845332#t23845332).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Hobbit or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

When they stop at the river to take a much needed bath, Fíli isn’t particularly surprised that Nori tugs her off, back around a sweep of hanging trees that hide them from sight. He’s been eyeing her more than usual for the past few days, making excuses to brush up against her or flatten her into the scenery whenever he can sneak her away from Thorin’s watchful eye. She knew when she got him about Nori’s insatiable appetite, but this quest has put a strain on him more than ever. 

So it only makes sense when he shoves her up against the bank, both of them naked as they are, his thick thigh shoving between hers. Fíli has a sharp intake of breath, but she knows better than to be too loud; she doesn’t want the others to come running and find him defiling their princess. It doesn’t help that he likes to leave marks everywhere, openly eye her, and make lewd comments. Now that he’s got her alone, he pulls her tight against him, staring down at her soft breasts flattening into his broad chest. He only tugs her tighter, squeezing them so hard that Fíli looses her breath, and she has to hold on to his biceps to keep her balance. 

She tilts her mouth towards his, mewling, and he kisses her sideways. The familiar scratch of their beards along each other’s chins is something Fíli’s _missed_ , though clearly not as much as he’s missed her breasts. 

The kiss is over too soon, but Nori can be one-track-minded when it comes to his favourite part of her body. He slithers his hands out from around her to run along her heavy tits, pressing them together, and she can see his mind working as his mouth twists into a smirk. She knows he wants to lay her on the bank and thrust his cock between her breasts. But they don’t have time, so he has to content himself with squeezing them in his hands, kneading her soft flesh as his thumbs brush through the fuzz near the tops. Her nipples quickly grow hard against his palms, and these he teases most of all. He tweaks them and tugs on them, swirls them around and ducks to suck them, one at a time, into his hot mouth. Moaning, Fíli arches into him, one of her own hands darting up to stifle her cries. He suckles on her tits like he’s drawing milk, and Fíli runs her other hand through his mass of hair, missing the days where they could sneak mischievously off and do this for _hours_.

When Nori pulls back, he licks his lips crudely, then buries his face between her breasts. Fíli, biting her lip and feeling silly, shimmies her upper body against him. She knows he likes the feeling of her warm breasts jiggling around him, and his moan solidifies that. 

When he pulls out, his cheeks are red and his eyes are hazy. He keeps kneading her chest as he straightens out to kiss her cheek, whispering naughtily in her ear, “Perhaps we should pierce these, hm?”

Shivering in delight at another of his wicked ideas that will probably never happen but are nonetheless fun to murmur about, she asks, “Why?”

He chuckles like she’s so naïve, so innocent. He flattens his hands against her so hard that her shoulder blades are ground into the bank behind her. “So I can run a chain between them,” he purrs, his mustache teasing her jaw. “Or I could run two chains, one from each nipple, up to your collar, keep them nice and perky for me.” Fíli moans, even though she’s sure such a thing would hurt; her breasts are much too heavy for it. Nori simply brushes on, musing, “Or a harness, perhaps. Or I could just run thick chains around your chest as it is, keep these pretty things down so they don’t distract me so much...” Fíli gasps, pressing back into him. She’d wear anything he wanted. Snickering at her noises, Nori purrs, “Hold these for me, won’t you?”

Fíli obeys immediately. She grabs her breasts on either side, just the way he likes, and rubs them around his chest. It frees his hands up to pull at her waist again, the other petting her hip. “There’s a good girl,” he soothes. “That’s my sweet, dirty princess...” His fingers dance around her waist as he talks, squeezing between their stomachs to dip between her thighs. His finger slides down her slit, and it only pushes inside once she’s ground her breasts into him as hard as she can. 

She yelps back a second later, and Nori jerks his fingers out to spin around. Bifur’s peering around the tree, only his head sticking out of the water, his beard wading in front of him. He gives Nori a beady glare, and Fíli clutches to Nori all the tighter, just to shield her body from view. 

Then Bifur turns and swims slowly away, and Nori practically wilts. Thorin will know in a moment, and that’s not a fight either of them is ready for. 

Because Nori’s the one that looks so wholly disappointed, Fíli offers a comforting smile and jiggles her breasts against his chest, promising encouragingly, “They’ll be right here for you when we next find a chance.”

Nori’s eyes flash, and she knows he’s already plotting when and where that chance will be. He bends down to peck her, murmuring, “Love you,” and then, while she blushes all over, he turns to wade back towards the others. 

Fíli stays where she is, tucked behind the safety of the trees. She gives it a few seconds, making sure no one else comes around. 

And then she slips her own hands below the water, ready to touch herself to thoughts of her loving boyfriend.


End file.
